Under Scooby Doo Tale
by Rainbow Meadow 3
Summary: Scooby and the gang went to go have fun at the carnival. Daphne was there to meet an old friend back in elementary school. Then as Shaggy and Scooby were enjoying their time eating their food that's when they see a child name Frisk. The two of them helps Frisk to get back to her family once again. Can Scooby and the gang get Frisk back to their family. Read and Find Out.
1. Having Fun At The Carnival

A blue and green van driving into a town where it's not too big and not too small. This van has the letters on the side saying "The Mystery Machine". There inside the van are four teenage kids with a brown with black polka dots dog. The teenage kids names are Fred, Daphne, Velma, and Shaggy. The dog who's Shaggy's best friend is Scooby Doo (Everyone just calls Scooby for short). Shaggy wears a green shirt and brown pants, put his arms on the back of the seat and asked "are we there yet"? Fred who has blonde hair, wears a white sweatshirt and blue tie said "not yet, almost though". Velma who only in the group wears black glasses, short brown hair, wears a orange sweatshirt and brown mini skirt said "it's sure great to go to a nice carnival for today". Daphne who wears a purple sweatshirt and pink pants has orange blondish hair said "ha, it's sure is. I wonder if Lydia is going to be there". Fred look at Daphne and asked "who's Lydia"? Daphne said "she's my best friend, me and her are the closest friends. We've been friends since Kindergarden. She lives here in this town and says she never miss any carnival here".

Velma nodded and said "well Dephne, that's pretty amazing you two been friends for that long". Daphne smiled and said "yeah, I know. I hope I'll be able to see her there". The gang was able to reach to the town's carnival. Where there were lots of rides and games to play, prizes to win, and lots of food to eat at. Fred said "well, here we are". Daphne said "I'm going to look for Lydia and see if she's here". Velma smiled and said "you know I would like to meet her". Fred spoke up before opening his door up "yeah, seems pretty nice girl to meet with". Daphne smiled and said "oh you'll love her". Daphne look back at Scooby and Shaggy and asked "so how about you two"? Shaggy said "aw… we'll catch up to you guys later. Right now me and Scoob are going to get something to eat. Right boy"? Scooby nodded saying "uh huh… yum, yum". Velma roll her eyes and said "why doesn't that surprise me". Fred said "okay guys, catch you two later then". Shaggy and Scooby quickly got out from the trunk and ran into the carnival to eat all kinds of food they can get. Since they both got a huge appetite they can eat a whole pile of food. Daphne said before they all headed into the carnival themselves "well you know we won't be seeing those two for a while". Velma and Fred both nodded agreeing with Daphne.

Meanwhile on the other side of the carnival were two skeleton one is taller than the other, and a human child about the age of 8 walking though the carnival. The taller one has a red scarf and big red boots said "oh this is the best day ever". The smaller skeleton wearing a blue jacket and pink slippers said, "yup, I'm just glad that Toriel let us bring this kid along". The child who wears a blue with pink stripe sweatshirt and blue shorts giggled when the smaller skeleton rub the kid's hair. The taller skeleton said "indeed brother, glad to have Frisk with us". Frisk look all around excitedly unsure what ride to go on first. Then the phone in the smaller skeleton's pocket began to ring, the smaller skeleton didn't seems to notice. The taller skeleton spoke up "uh… Sans, I think your phone is ringing". Sans pull his phone out and saw that the name on the phone says "Toriel" on it. Sans said "oh you're right Papyrus, I didn't even hear it. Man I gotta change that ringtone someday". Sans answer the phone saying "hello Toriel". On the other side was gentle and a mother like voice asking "how's Frisk"?

Sans said "oh just bonafide with the trip". Papyrus yell with irritation "Sans, not with those puns again"! A laugh was heard on the other side of the phone "so Frisk is doing well"? Sans said "indeed, beside they are looking all over the place excitedly". Toriel sigh in relief and said "oh that's is good. Great to hear that my child is doing great". Sans said "don't worry Tori, me and my brother have it all bone control all over". Papyrus groan and yell "will you stop it"! Toriel begins to giggle hearing Papyrus on the other side of the phone. Sans said "I'll give you a call back when we're done". Toriel said "okay thank you, and take care of Frisk". Sans said "I promise, ketchup with ya later". Toriel began to laugh and Papyrus yell putting his hand over his skull face "oh my gosh, Sans"! Sans hung up and put his phone back into his pocket. Sans turn to Frisk and asked "so what do you wanna do first". Frisk thought a moment then pointed at the merry go round near the hotdog stand. Papyrus yell "oh looks fun, come on then human. How about it Sans"? Sans shook his head and said "nah, you two go on. I'm going to that hotdog stand to get something to eat". Papyrus nodded and said "okay brother, meet you soon". Papyrus took Frisk by his bony hand and the two of them headed to the merry go round while Sans headed to the hotdog stand.

Papyrus helped Frisk up on a blue horse then got on the yellow horse next to Frisk. He looked a little too big on the horse but he didn't mind. Then the merry go round began to turn and began to go a little faster. Papyrus and Frisk were both having a great time. Some kids who were watching began to point in shock seeing Papyrus on the merry go round. Some were actually taking pictures on their phones to show their friends that there is a tall skeleton on the merry go round. But Papyrus nor Frisk didn't care at all as long they were having fun that's was all it matter to the two of them. Sans got his hotdog and came to watch Frisk and Papyrus going around the merry go round. Sans couldn't help but laugh when he saw how funny his brother look on the yellow horse. Then the merry go round stopped and everyone including Papyrus and Frisk got off their horses. Papyrus and Frisk saw Sans and went up to him seeing that Sans was laughing pretty hard. Papyrus asked "brother, why are you laughing"? Sans took a deep breath before he spoke saying "you look funny on that horse, Paps". Papyrus scratch his head unsure what Sans had meant. Sans was able to control himself from laughing and said "come on, let's see what else this carnival has". Papyrus nodded and said "yes, I can't wait to see what else these humans has for us to do".

The three of them went to do some more fun things even though half of them Sans just watch while Papyrus and Frisk went to do the fun activities. But they all were having a day old time at the carnival.


	2. Daphne's Lost Friend & Frisk is Missing

Daphne, Velma, and Fred were enjoying their time at the carnival when they spotted a young teenage girl with brown hair and brown eyes, wears a white shirt and red mini skirt was holding hand on a nine year old girl looks just like the older girl except has a blue T shirt and blue jeans. The girls were walking towards them not even seeing them. Daphne smiled and knew the older girl and yell out "hey Lydia, over here"! Lydia turn and smiled when she seen Daphne "Daphne, oh my gosh, is that really you"? Daphne nodded and said "yup, your best girlfriend". Lydia ran up to Daphne and gave her a hug saying "oh it's been so long since you and your family moved away". Daphne nodded and said "oh, these two are my friends Velma and Fred". Fred and Velma both said "hi Lydia". Lydia smiled and said "nice to meet you guys". The nine year old girl look up at Lydia and asked "Lydia, who are they"? Lydia said looking at her younger sister "This is Daphne my long lost best friend and her two friends Fred and Velma. Oh and this here is my little sister Amy". The gang greeted Amy. Then Lydia asked seeing that there were only three of them, "um… I thought that there was four of you and a dog name Scooby"?

Daphne said "oh those two are eating like heck, besides those two are always eating whatever they know there is food around". Lydia giggled and said "oh I see, well that's seems quite odd". Fred said "oh don't worry I'm sure we'll be able to bump into them when we're here". Lydia nodded and said "I heard that your dog is a talking dog". Amy smiled and said "I want to see a talking dog. I seen real monsters but not talking dogs". Daphne look at Lydia confused asked "what does she mean real monsters"? Lydia said "oh I forgot to tell ya, if you heard the legend of the Underground. Monsters and humans were separated for quite some time because of some misunderstanding. So when a human child name Frisk fell into Underground. That kid help the monsters to escape the Underground and bring some monsters to the surface. Frisk been adopted into the monster family and since then monsters had been hanging around here in town". Velma said "wow, I mean I thought monsters and such weren't real". Lydia giggled and said "I did as well until then". Fred asked "how longs have these monsters live here in town"? Lydia thought a minute then said "about over four months now". Velma asked "so your guys are use to them"? Lydia nodded and said "yeah, me and Amy thinks they are pretty cool". Amy nodded and said "I like that tall skeleton, he's funny and give me and my friends a piggy back ride".

Lydia laugh and said "yeah, I remember how mom was so freak out over that till I told her that the skeleton isn't going to hurt ya". Amy nodded and said "yeah, mom is a worry wack". Daphne laugh and asked "you think we may possibly see some here at the carnival"? Lydia nodded and said "it's possible". Fred said "well if you hear Shaggy and Scooby screaming you know they seen a monster or two". Velma roll her eyes and said "oh boy". Lydia laugh and said "come on and I'll show you guys around". The three gangs follow Lydia and her sister in the carnival. Meantime at the ice cream stand was Shaggy and Scooby getting their ice cream. It was the biggest ice cream they ever have. Has all different kind of scoop of ice cream stack up in the cone. They both gulp it down in one mouth full and went to get three more. The people nearby were not only shock but couldn't believe a big 6 inch scoop of ice cream they ate all in one mouth full. The owner of the ice cream shop told Shaggy and Scooby that it was enough to eat. So Shaggy and Scooby went to another stan that has the cotton candy. Shaggy and Scooby had a great time eating all they can at the carnival.

Not far from Shaggy and Scooby was Papyrus, Sans, and Frisk were looking for more fun things to do. Sans and Papyrus saw a water slide both went to it, Frisk however was looking around so much that they didn't notice that Sans and Papyrus were a bit far away. Frisk was looking around when they saw that Papyrus and Sans were gone. Frisk began to get scared and unsure what to do next. That is till they seen Shaggy and Scooby coming towards them. Frisk smiled and ran up to them and began to use their hands to speak. Shaggy and Scooby both looked at Frisk confused and unsure what Frisk was trying to tell them. Shaggy said "uh… I'm sorry but we don't speak sign language". Scooby nodded and said "me rither". Frisk eyes widened in shock when they heard Scooby talk. Shaggy said seeing Frisk's shock expression "oh that's how Scooby does. He just knew how to speak when I first met him". Frisk smiled and petted Scooby on the head. Shaggy look around and asked "um… are you lost"? Frisk nodded. Shaggy said "well um… let's see if we can find the gang and help you find you family".

Scooby and Shaggy both walk on each side of Frisk and walked to find the gang for help. Shaggy look at Frisk and asked "uh… do you know how to speak"? Frisk nodded and said softly "yes, I don't like to talk much". Shaggy said "oh good, then what's your name"? Frisk said softly "I'm Frisk". Shaggy said "oh okay, well who are you with"? Frisk said "my two uncles Sans and Papyrus". Shaggy said "alright, let's find the gang and help you find your two uncles then". Frisk smiled and symbol her hands "Thank You". The three of them walk through the carnival. Frisk didn't felt scared anymore with Shaggy and Scooby near by.

Meanwhile Sans and Papyrus were getting close to the slide when both realize that Frisk wasn't with them. They both began to panic and ran out of the line and calling Frisk's name. They ask some people if they seen Frisk anywhere with the description of what Frisk look like, but sadly no one had seen Frisk anywhere. Papyrus look at Sans and said "I hope the human is alright". Sans sigh and said "I do too bro, I hope the kid didn't get lost". Sans and Papyrus began to look everywhere they possibly think of but no luck at all in finding of Frisk. Sans sigh and said "welp, I better let Toriel know about this. I know she has us boned for it". Papyrus nodded and said "you better, brother". Sans took his phone out and call Toriel to let her know about Frisk. Sans heard Toriel yelling at Sans for losing her only child like that. Sans told her that he and Papyrus will be able to find Frisk, but Toriel wouldn't believe that. She was going there to find Frisk herself. Toriel slam the cell phone on Sans. Sans sigh and said "yup, we're boned. She's upset about it". Papyrus scratch his head and said "gee, what are we going to do"? Sans sigh and said "I don't know bro, but hopefully we're find the human soon". Papyrus nodded and said "me too brother". They both waited for Toriel to show up.


	3. Oh No!

The gang were excited to be with Lydia and Amy. Just then they saw a man dress in a red and white suite with a brown hat stood there a bit upset. Lydia knew the man and ask "hi, Mr. Browns is everything alright"? Seeing how upset he was. Mr. Browns turn and said looking at Lydia and Amy, "oh hello girls (huffed) no not at all". Mr. Browns was shocked to see Fred and the girls with Lydia and her sister. Lydia explained to Mr. Browns about her friend Daphne and the gang. Then Mr. Browns sigh and said "if you haven't heard there is a creature hanging around here for two days now and been causing a chaos here". Lydia said "you don't mean…" before she could finish Mr. Browns interrupted "The Park Serpent". Fred asked "what the Park Serpent"? Mr. Browns sigh and said "well the Park Serpent is one of the hideous monsters of all time unlike the ones from the Underground this creature has been destroying rides and almost causing someone to get hurt. I definitely don't want that. Anyways the creature is huge and looks like a snake except with arms and a tail as a dragon. It's face looks like a cobra. Everyone is scared of this thing even I'm afraid of it".

Fred asked "so you seen it before"? Mr. Browns nodded "indeed, I seen it yesterday before it almost cause two kids to drown with the water pool. I was told that I might need to shut this carnival down for the people and anyone else safety". Lydia said "you can't shut it down just like that, it's been in town for decades and it's kinda me and my family tradition to come here". Amy nodded and said "yeah, I love this place so much". Mr. Browns sigh and said "I know how much you kids love it here and I love working here and being in charge of this place. But if this creature keeps doing as it doing. I have no choice but to shut it down". Fred said "well Mr. Browns, as Lydia told you about us. We are the mystery gangs and it's our job to solve mystery of things that is causing trouble here". Mr. Browns asked "but how can you kids be able to help"? Daphne said "easy finding clues and solving mysteries". Velma nodded "beside I'm sure there is explanation of what's going on here". Mr. Browns sighed and said "oh I don't know kids". Lydia said "don't worry they do these kind of things all the time. Let them help and maybe you won't need to shut this carnival down". Amy nodded and said "yeah, please". Mr. Browns smiled seeing that Fred and the girls are willing to help. "Alright then I let's you kids tend this mystery". Fred said "we're get the bottom of this mystery".

Meanwhile Papyrus and Sans kept their eyes sockets peer encase if Frisk happen to go by them but as of course no luck. Just then a female voice was heard yelling out their names. Papyrus and Sans turn to see a goat female with fangs, her ears were down floppy, wears a purple dress with a white symbol sign on the dress looking a bit upset. Sans said scratching his skull head worryingly "uh… hey Tori um…" before he finish Toriel stopped and yelled "don't you say hey to me Sans, you two know quite well why I'm here"! Papyrus gave a small nervous laugh while Sans gulp his throat and Sans said "we'll really sorry Tori". Toriel sigh and said "you two are in huge trouble when we find my child and get home". Papyrus and Sans both put their heads down and said "sorry". Toriel said "come on, let's find Frisk and you two are in hot water with me". Toriel led on while Papyrus and Sans both follow Toriel nervously. The brothers both knew that not only Toriel was upset but that they lost Frisk without noticing it.

Near the roller coaster that are for adults only were Shaggy, Scooby, and Frisk. Shaggy scratch his head and said "huh? I wonder where the gang went. Do you know Scoob"? Scooby shook his head "uh… nope". Shaggy stopped which made Scooby and Frisk both stop as well. Shaggy thought a moment and said "well they did say that they wanted to meet Daphne's friend right"? Scooby nodded saying "uh… yup". Shaggy then continue "so if they are with this friend then maybe they may not be too far then we thought they are". Scooby gave a confused look saying "I don't get it". Shaggy said "don't worry old pal, I'll show you what I mean". They were about to go to a different direction when they happen to see people screaming from the right side of them. Shaggy, Scooby, and Frisk happen to turn and saw a strange looking creature coming towards them. The creature is blue looks to be a snake but has a tail as a dragon and it's face was like a cobra, it's eyes were reddish green color. The creature also has two arms but no leg. The creature roar as a lion scaring the heck out of the people nearby. Shaggy, Scooby, and Frisk all scream and ran towards the roller coaster for adults. Shaggy help Frisk and Scooby to get into the roller coaster seat and he hopped in, all three of them hid hoping that the creature wouldn't seen them.

But the creature was tall enough to see Shaggy, Scooby, and Frisk hiding. So the creature walk up and roar as loud as it can, then pick the roller coaster cart up with Shaggy, Scooby, and Frisk inside the cart. All three of them scream as they seen the creature. Soon the creature threw the roller coaster across the carnival. Shaggy, Scooby, and Frisk scream for their lives depended on it. The cart was up in the air so long that finally came down right in front of Fred and the others crashing hard on the ground. Mr. Browns yelled out in shock "not again"! Fred and the girls backed up in shock to see the red cart. Soon Shaggy came out with Scooby then Frisk holding onto Scooby's blue collar. Fred asked still in shock "are you guys alright"? Shaggy shook himself and said "uh huh… I think so". Shaggy look at Scooby and Frisk who both nodded to say that they are alright as well. Velma saw Frisk and asked "who's that kid there"? Shaggy turn and said "oh this is Frisk. We'll helping Frisk to find her uncle". Lydia said "oh you that kid that broke the barrel and bring the monsters here in town". Shaggy and Scooby looked at Frisk in confused and shock. Frisk nodded and sign her hands in saying 'yes, but for a good reason'.

Luckily Lydia and Mr. Browns both knew sign language and knew what Frisk had said to them. Lydia sign back saying 'why are you alone and with these two'? Frisk sign back saying 'I gotten lost and couldn't find my uncles so I met them'. Fred look at Lydia and asked "um… if you don't mind me asking but what were you two doing at the time". Lydia said "oh we were doing sign language". Daphne nodded and asked "so what were you two saying"? Lydia explain to the others on what she and Frisk were sign languishing about. Afterwards Velma look at Frisk and said "well we better find her uncle's soon who knows what that creature has in storage for us".

* * *

 _ **Arthur Note:**_ _ **I'm so surprise how many people read this story. I did it for the fun since I didn't see a crossover for Scooby Doo or Undertale then I thought would be cool to do a fanfic. Thank you ever so much! There is many more chapters to come. I'm excited to keep going and I'm sure you excited to see what happens next. You'll wait and find out...**_


	4. Run Away!

A young man about the age of twenty wearing a brown jacket and blue jeans came up to the gang and said "hey, never seen you guys around here". The man look at Fred and the gang including Frisk. Fred said "oh we're here for the carnival plus Lydia is Daphne's best friend so yeah we aren't around here". The man nodded and Lydia spoke up "don't be too suspicious of them Jerry, they're going to help us find out about this creature that been terrifying the carnival here". Jerry nodded and said "oh well I see, I'm just gonna look around here. If you all don't mind"? Jerry left still has his hood over his head. Fred asked "who was that"? Lydia said "oh that's Jerry, he's kinda new here as well but he does get suspicious of things". Velma put her finger on her chin and said quietly without anyone hearing her "hmm… sounds suspicious as well".

Mr. Browns looked at the roller coaster seat (well what's left of it) and said "well I better get someone to clean that up". Amy said "if you wanna, me and my big sis can help". Lydia nodded "sure I mean what we can help to clean here". Mr. Browns nodded and said "thank you girls". Lydia look at Fred and Daphne saying "you guys go ahead and help Frisk. Me and Amy help Mr. Browns here to clean up this mess". Fred nodded and said "alright, see you girls later than". Daphne nodded saying "yeah, it's nice to see you girlfriend". Lydia smiled, she and Amy wave as they watch the others go far away from them before turning back to help Mr. Browns.

Fred was talking of how they all should catch the creature with his idea of a trap. The girls weren't to pleased to hear of it but went along with it anyway. Shaggy was enjoying to get some food to eat, he wasn't listening at all to what Fred was saying. Scooby was becoming friends with Frisk. Scooby let Frisk come on his back to get a ride. Frisk liked that very much since they been walking around for a while their feet was hurting them. Just then there were some screaming out ahead of the gang, people were running in fear. They all stopped and happen to see the same creature that looks more like a snake terrorizing the people. Fred gulp and said "that must be the Park Serpent". Velma nodded nervously saying "I think so too Fred". Just then the serpent turn and saw Fred and the others. The serpent roar and slitter towards Fred and the others with fast speed. Fred yelled at the others grabbing Daphne's hand "everyone run"! They all departed in three groups two in each ones. They all ran separate ways to get away from the serpent. The serpent look to see which ones to go after and it turn to see that Scooby and Frisk were the easy targets, so it went after them. Fred and Daphne ran into a circus tent and saw that the tent has different mirrors inside the tent of all different shapes and size. Daphne said "I think we'll be safe in here". Fred nodded and said "yeah, I think so too".

Meanwhile Shaggy and Velma ran to a Ferris Wheel when they stop to see that the serpent weren't following them anymore. Shaggy sigh and said "whew, at least that's over". Velma nodded but then remember when they were running when she turn to see the creature was going to the direction where Frisk and Scooby went. Velma look at Shaggy and said "we got to help Scooby and Frisk, I remember seeing that thing going after them". Shaggy gulped and said "not those two, we gotta help them". Velma nodded and said "come on let's see if we can go find them". In the meantime Frisk was holding onto Scooby's collar for deal life. Scooby turn to see that the creature was indeed coming after them. Scooby ran as fast as his four legs has carry him to go. Frisk began to cry and yelled "help us"! The creature was moving faster and with quicker speed. Scooby tried his hardest to go even faster but the creature kept on catching up even more faster.

Meanwhile Toriel, Papyrus, and Sans were beginning to worry that something has happen to Frisk. Toriel began to get tear up saying "I'm so worried that something happen to my child. What if we'll never find Frisk"? Sans step in front of Toriel and said "Tori, don't talk like that. I'm sure we'll find them soon. The kid has to be somewhere around here". Toriel sigh and said "you're right Sans, we can't give up". Papyrus happen to seen people screaming and running from something or someone. He tilted his head in confusion. Then all of sudden he spotted the creature raising its body up and roar as loud as it could. Papyrus was in shock and then spotted Scooby and Frisk trying to get away from the creature. Papyrus gasped and yelled "oh no, Frisk"! Sans and Toriel both look to where Papyrus look at and they seen Scooby and Frisk getting away from the serpent. Sans eye sockets narrow and his right side of his sockets pupil turn blue. Sans growl saying "no one hurts Frisk". Sans took off to save Frisk and stop the creature.

* * *

 ** _Arthur Note: It's me again, and another chapter. I'm going to be busy and such that I have Driving class doing 5-7 pm on the weekdays. You know Monday-Fridays for three weeks. This weekend I will be busy in the morning taking driving lessons but I'll be able to update chapters in the evening or afternoon which ever way I'll be able to get done doing that time. Sorry if this is a short chapter but I couldn't have time to get it longer. But rest assure I'm planning to finish by next month like at the end possibly. Please be patient to those who enjoy this story and I'll do the best I can to finish it. _**


	5. Back Together & The True Park Serpent

Scooby trip over a rock which cause him and Frisk to fall on the ground. They both look up to see the serpent coming closer to them. They both scream and as they thought it was over for them, they look to see the serpent being lifted up in the air by magic. Frisk turn to see Sans was pretty upset. Frisk smiled and was glad to see Sans again. Sans threw the serpent to the other side and step in front of Frisk and Scooby so the creature can't get a hold of them. Sans watch as the creature rose up and turn to look at Sans angrily. Toriel ran to check to make sure Frisk was okay. Frisk was shocked to see her mother in the carnival but was glad to see her though. Once Toriel saw that Frisk was alright, she pick Frisk up and carry the child in her arms. Papyrus came to check on Frisk and was glad to see his buddy was indeed fine. Papyrus and Toriel both saw Scooby looking at them scared. Frisk smiled and symbol her hand to be put down. Toriel let Frisk go and Frisk ran to Scooby and gave him a hug saying in whisper tone "thank you, Scooby". Scooby smiled and began to get tear up. Papyrus and Toriel both smiled but quickly were worried when they saw the creature was close up to Sans.

Sans look at the creature and said with deep voice like "you wanna have a bad time"? The creature hissed and was going to smack Sans with it's tale but Sans was able to dodge the tail smack and said mockingly "ha, that's the best you got. Let's see how you'll like my gaster blasters". Sans create a goat like figure above his hands and smiled deviously saying "it's a beautiful day outside, birds are singing and flowers are blooming, on days like this creatures like you should be burning in hell". Sans use his gaster blaster and cause the creature to fly backwards to a tent (luckily no one was inside at the time). The creature shook itself and got itself back up and again Sans use his gaster blaster to make the creature go backwards further. At that time Velma and Shaggy was there and both were shock to see a small skeleton using gaster blaster at the serpent. They never seen anything like that before. They both stood frozen still, shock to see this going on. Just then everyone heard someone crying out "now"! Just then a huge crane came over and drop a net right on the serpent. Sans knew what was going on so he create some blue bones and threw it at each end of the net so the creature wouldn't escape. The serpent struggle but fail to even succeed to free itself.

Everyone cheer and soon the person who drove the crane came out to reveal that it was Daphne. Then Fred came over and said "nice work Daphne". Daphne smiled and said "not a problem for a girl like me". Velma got out of her shockness and asked "how did you two got here so quickly"? Fred said "oh we took a shortcut, plus we heard some screaming from Scooby". Scooby smiled with Frisk holding his color. Toriel smiled and said looking at Fred and Daphne "thank you for the help". Fred said "uh… no problem mam". Fred didn't knew at that time that Toriel was a real goat and not just wearing a costume. Just then Mr. Browns, Lydia, and Amy ran over to see what was going on. Mr. Browns asked worryingly "oh my, what's going on here"? Fred said "well the Park Serpent attack but we trap him with that guy's help there". Fred looked over to Sans who was looking at Mr. Browns. Sans pupil eyes grew back to normal again. Lydia said smiling "hey, your that monster came from the Underground, right"? Sans nodded and said "yup, that's me". Amy smiled and she spotted Papyrus and Toriel walking over to Sans with Frisk on Scooby's back. Amy said looking at Papyrus "hey I know you, you're the one who carry me on your back". Papyrus smiled recognized Amy "well tiny human I am, now I remember seeing you at the pizza place". Amy giggled saying "yup that's me". Lydia smiled but turn to see the serpent all cover up in the net.

Mr. Browns shook his head and said "well the good thing is, this creature is caught". Sans look over and said "yup, and should be punished for this hideous act". Velma walk over and said "well be more realistic this creature is no monster at all". Fred asked "what do you mean"? Velma said "well as we were at the park I notice some clues while being here. First when Frisk, Shaggy, and Scooby were thrown in that cart I notice an ranch and a spring was near by. Then as we were being chase by the creature that's when I notice foot marks where Scooby and Frisk were being chase. They weren't a dog footprint also Frisk couldn't make it since she was on Scooby's back the whole time. So as to call it all, I figure out who it was and my guesstimate was right". Velma saw a zipper on the creature stomach and pull the zipper. Once she got it open, there in the middle was Jerry with his machine to operate the creature. Mr. Browns and Lydia were both shock and couldn't believe their eyes. Velma pull Jerry out and help him out of the net then said "Jerry, cause all the trouble". Mr. Browns look at Jerry and asked "Jerry, why would you do such a thing"?

Jerry huffed and said "I hate this stupid place, besides I wanted you to shut it down so by doing that I had to cause problems to make you do it". Lydia frowns and said "but you could have hurt someone". Jerry didn't say anything then. Sans growl a little saying "try to harm my niece and her friend would be the last time you would do anything". Papyrus had to hold Sans back since Sans was already upset at Jerry that he was going to punch Jerry. Then two police official came and Mr. Browns explained what happened, the police officials went up to Jerry and arrested him. Jerry look at Fred saying "I could have gotten away with it if it wasn't for you kids (turn to Scooby), that stupid mutt, (turn to Sans), and even you skeleton". Once Jerry was taken away Fred looked at Toriel and Papyrus asking "why are you guys are dress up for"? Papyrus and Toriel looked at Fred strangely and Lydia began to laugh saying "Fred, that's not their costumes that's their real looks". Fred look at Toriel and said with embarrassment "oh whoops, Lydia told us about you guys". Toriel smiled and said with understanding "that's alright, at least you help us stop the creature". She then knelt down to Scooby saying "and thank you for keeping my child safe". Scooby nodded and Toriel gave Scooby a small kiss on the cheek which made Scooby blush a little. Everyone laughs.

Mr. Browns said "well there is something I must give to all of you for the help". They all look at one another and Mr. Browns said "don't worry it's something you all will enjoy". They all follow Mr. Brown wondering what Mr. Browns has to give them.

* * *

 _ **Arthur Note:**_ _ **I know that I said that I'll be done in next month or whatever I said but I got time now since I have no school this week and that's going to help because there is one more chapter to this story. So yup we're getting there. I should be done by tomorrow at any time. Thank you so much for following and favoring this story. Seriously I think this is the best story I ever done. Thank you for reading this story as well.**_


	6. The Finale

Mr. Browns took everyone to his tent and he went in and moments later he bring out some cotton candy and give it to everyone. Mr. Browns said while giving the cotton candy to everyone "here is the treat and a thank you for all your help saving this carnival". Fred said "no problem it's kinda our job doing it". It didn't took long for Shaggy and Scooby to eat the cotton candy. Papyrus and Toriel looked at Shaggy and Scooby kind of strange. Sans saw them and said "wow, you two have one big appetite". Velma nodded and said "you haven't seen anything yet. If they have it their way they can eat hundred of dishes and still be hungry". Sans began to laugh and said "ha, that's funny". Mr. Browns look at Lydia and Amy saying "thank you girls for helping me to clean the mess up". Lydia smiled and said "no problem, mom always says that if someone needs help be willing to help out". Amy nodded and said "yup, besides we weren't going to have this carnival close down at all". Mr. Browns smiled and said "well thank you again". He turn to Fred and said "if you want you and your gang can come here any time you would like. I would love to see you guys again". Fred smiled and said "thanks, we would love that".

Lydia look at Daphne and said "man, I wish we couldn't be apart". Daphne nodded saying "yeah I know, but look on the bright side we'll come back next year carnival". Lydia nodded saying "yeah, that's going to be awesome. Me and Amy can't wait to see you guys again". Velma looked at Sans saying "well it was nice meeting you guys and learn more about you guys". Sans nodded and said "yeah, it's too bad you guys have to leave so soon but hey you guys come back next carnival". Velma nodded and said "yeah, thanks for the help". Sans nodded saying "yeah, I wasn't gonna have that guy hurt Frisk like that". Just then Shaggy asked "where Scooby and Frisk"? Everyone saw that Scooby and Frisk was nowhere around. Sans began to panic and cried out Frisk's name. Just then Fred and Daphne hear some giggling not too far. They turn to see Frisk had a green box in her hand that has the red letters saying "Scooby Snacks". She was tossing some Scooby Snacks to Scooby, and Scooby was jumping up in the air eating the treat. Daphne and Fred both began to laugh and Daphne said "we found them. It's looks like Frisk found Scooby's favorite food". They all went to where Daphne and Fred were looking at and saw what Frisk was doing. Shaggy smiled and said "you never will get passed Scooby with those Scooby Snacks".

Lydia giggled and said "it looks like Frisk and Scooby are becoming great friends". Sans and Toriel both smiled and agree with Lydia. Papyrus walk up and asked Frisk "human, can I try it"? Frisk nodded and gave the box to Papyrus. Papyrus saw that Scooby was ready for him to toss him a treat. Papyrus grab one treat and said "here is another one, canine". Papyrus toss the brown rounded like treat up in the air and Scooby jump high and caught the treat with his mouth and crew for two seconds and swallow it. Papyrus eyes sockets widened and yell out "wowie, canine, you really likes those treats! I the great Papyrus shall give you more of them"! Papyrus grab two more and threw them up in the air and Scooby caught both of them. Daphne giggled and said "Scooby won't be going home with an empty stomach". Sans herd Daphne and said "yup, Paps will make sure that Scooby is a fill up on the bun". Toriel began to laugh and the others looked at Sans for a moment then it came to them that Sans made a pun. They all too began to laugh now realizing it. Papyrus and Frisk didn't hear Sans but they were more having fun watching Scooby getting his treats.

Scooby smiled after he got some more treats and said with a wide smile "Scooby Doobie Doo"! Everyone laugh and Scooby gave a wink before getting more treats.

 _ **THE END**_

* * *

 _ **Arthur Note:**_ _ **Finally got this story done. This is the last chapter. I'm glad that so many of you love this story. I have another one in mind that is also a crossover to Undertale. Not telling you yet because I don't want to spoil it all. So thank you ever so much for reading this story and favor this story also following me and this story.**_


End file.
